


more cuddles, please

by smallbump



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump





	more cuddles, please

It’s another regular Tuesday, the sun has set hours ago and the rain is lightly drizzling down outside. Pretty much everything that is going on in the world is the same as always, or so it feels like. Dan has done his live show like he usually do around 9pm, and Phil has ordered food to arrive just in time he logged off like he usually do. It started months ago, when they were actually really hungry one Tuesday evening and decided that a late night pizza sounded like heaven. And then their new found tradition continued the next week, and the week after that. Now neither even thinks of it, they both simply assume they both want some food. 

This evening, a Subway sandwich was on the menu. Phil had been craving one earlier in the day, and rushed to Subway before it closed. Dan may have ended his live show a little earlier because he knew they were lying in their fridge, waiting for him. Phil too. Although he didn’t have to tell anyone that.

After finishing up their sandwiches and actually putting all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, cleaning up completely in the kitchen too. Something about waking up to a clean house is so nice, Phil had said and then the pair walked together to the bathroom. 

Phil had also begun to go to bed earlier at night. Dan figured it was an age thing and didn’t point it out, only said goodnight and found something else to occupy his mind for a few hours before he too went to bed. Today he decided to join Phil’s early bedtime and as they stood side by side in the bathroom, a brightly coloured toothbrush in hand, watching each other through the mirror, Dan realised he kind of missed this. Because since they went to bed at different hours, they also woke up at different hours and Phil got impatient waiting four hours for Dan to wake up just to eat breakfast together and fix their hair before heading out or filming a video or whatever it was they were up to. And Dan was beginning to remember how boring it is to eat breakfast alone. (Not to mention how boring it is to make breakfast for oneself.)

So if going to bed earlier meant he got to eat breakfast with Phil, and maybe they could pick up on watching a TV show while eating it too, it would be worth it. Those hours at night he spent alone with his computer in the lounge weren’t exactly life changing or necessarily needed in his life.

“Goodnight, Phil.”

“You’re going to bed?” Phil wonders, a bit confused which is completely valid.  
Dan shrugs, “Mmh, tired anyway. Maybe we could have pancakes for breakkie tomorrow? I’ve been craving,”

Phil nods, small smile growing on his lips. Maybe he’s been missing having someone to eat breakfast with too. “I’ll wake you. Night Dan.” 

It only takes Dan to undress and crawl into bed, before there is a knock on his door and Phil standing in his doorway the next second. Dan raises his eyebrow to ask what’s up, plugging in his phone in the charger the same moment. Phil standing in his boxers, in Dan’s doorway isn’t the most abnormal sight. Phil has a lot to say at night sometimes.

This time he’s staying quiet, even when crawling into Dan’s bed, lifting up the duvet for himself and letting himself take Dan into his arms.

“I miss when we used to cuddle,” he mumbles into the crook of Dan’s neck where his collarbones are exposed. Dan is only in boxers too and his skin is pressed against Phil’s in a way it hasn’t been in a while. It’s both nice and a little unusual. He’s not sure where to put his hands at first but figures he’ll just wrap Phil up too, the best he can. It feels pretty good. Warm and soft. 

“You miss cuddling?” He chuckles.

“You used to want to sleep next to me all the time before,” Phil recalls and Dan sure does remember. Arms and legs were always intertwined in some mess, his head on Phil’s bare chest with Phil’s hand holding his head. It was one of the few times Dan felt safe, and less alone. 

“Because I was sad and you were the only one I had,” Dan feels like it’s a confession even if they both already knew it. Phil hugs him when he says that and Dan smiles to himself, happy those days are over. The sad days. Phil isn’t the only one he has now, but he is the only one he would die for. The most important person in his life. Along with family. Phil is his other family.

“I’m happy you’re not sad now, but that doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle?”

“I only went to bed early cause I miss having breakfast with you and watching TV shows in the morning,” Dan says, this time it’s a confession and he can hear a muffled, short laugh from Phil that tickles his skin.

“More cuddles and more joint-breakkies,” Phil suggests and Dan likes the sound of that. He likes the sound of Phil’s breathing in his ear, and the closeness of their bodies.  

At least for a while. However, it’s already too warm underneath the duvet. He can feel his skin stick against Phil’s in that unpleasant way so he makes his way out of Phil’s arms and lets go of Phil himself. “You can sleep here, but not so close. It’s too warm.” Dan complains, shuffling in bed to get comfortable. He can feel Phil move away from him, only pulling at the duvet a little and Dan appreciates it. 

Dan isn’t as tired as he wishes to be, lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. He thinks of the plastic stars he used to have in his old room in his parents’ house, trying to remember if they’re still there. He remembers showing Phil them, back in the days and how he confessed that stars make him calm. The night sky in general makes him calm. Just as he’s about to turn his head and tell Phil about his thoughts, the older begins to snore beside him. Dan looks over at him, can’t help but to smile. 

Tomorrow, he will make pancakes and kiss Phil good morning. That is a good enough reason to try and fall asleep, Dan thinks and closes his eyes. It takes him a while, but eventually, he dozes off too.


End file.
